So Sick
by SpiritNights
Summary: Amilice take pleasure in seeing Grace heartbroken, again. -LG- COMPLETE!


Hey! Well, I just love 'Vampirates' and I wanna be one of those to make more of those FF too! Let's just hope more people do too! They're just so fab and all, I can't get enough of them, so let's keep them coming! ;D Oh, and you see this song, "So sick of love songs"? It has nothing to do with the story! ;P I just love the song.

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Vampirates, or this song! But I do own Amilice, but really.. Who'd want her? Anyway, moving on! Enjoy pl0x!

* * *

A pretty female, roughly around the age of sixteen stormed to the location of her cabin in a fury. Her auburn curls waving everywhere, deep green eyes blazing,- so everyone who accidentally came into her path decided to steer clear of the livid young women. Many took a first glance at her upset form and took the other directions, hoping to be spared from her angered wrath, and heck, you would too, if you knew how she was angry- hurling angry retorts, and sending glares that could bury anyone five seconds flat!

_Mmmm mmm yeah_

_Do do do do do do do-do_

_Ohh Yeah_

"I just can't believe him! Some bloody nerve he has!" Grace seethed, pushing a silky curl behind her ear, " Well, if he wants to french the new girl Amilice, he can for all I care!" She reached out for the golden handle that opened and closed the beautifully carved door to her own cabin. The only sound that seemed to be heard through-out the crew's chatter, aswell as the grey waves dancing with another, was a loud slam, and eveyone knew who's door it was.

The vampirate women that plagued Grace's thoughts was openly flirting with Lorcan, twirling a strand of her shoulder length pink hair between her tanned fingers. Amilice's dark brown eyes eyed Lorcan up, appreciating his lean, shirtless body. Looking him up and down, she gazed upon his long pitch black hair, the piercing bright blue eyes, and she took longer than needed looking at his stomach, eyeing the strong chiseled abs.

_Gotta change my answering machine_

_Now that I'm alone_

_Cuz right now it says that we_

_Can't come to the phone_

_And I know it makes no sense_

_Cuz you walked out the door_

_But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore_

_(it's ridiculous)_

_It's been months_

_And for some reason I just_

_(can't get over us)_

_And I'm stronger than this_

_(enough is enough)_

_No more walkin round_

_With my head down_

_I'm so over being blue_

_Cryin over you_

"Gracey, honey!" Darcy murmered for the third time, popping her head around the door. "I think you should come out now, and yeah, I know I was wrong the first time- but I'm getting a good feeling!"

Grace shot Dary a dry, pointed look.

"Uh huh, keep telling me that, and after the first ten times, I might start believing it."

"But darling, you've been cooped up in here for ages!"

_And I'm so sick of love songs_

_So tired of tears_

_So done with wishing you were still here_

_Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow_

_So why can't I turn off the radio?_

"What, say.. an hour and a half? Boy, that sure is alot!"

"Please.. For me? Say in about half an hour, we'll meet up and watch a mushy film? But first I've got to finish the last job, so you can go wondering for a bit. You haven't been everywhere yet." The older of the two pleaded, using her sugar coated voice.

It was surprising really, at how they turned out to be the best of friends when at the first few time they met they were bitter enemies. But now-a-days, they hung out doing girl stuff, eating junk while watching the mushy, sad romantic sorta films, and telling romantic, tragic stories. It was strange how the youngest seemed to act wise, yet so naïve, and the other was only about a couple of years older and somehow acted 100 years wiser.

"Fine. But I get to pick."

"Only if I get to pick next weeks."

"Deal."

_Gotta fix that calender I have_

_That's marked July 15th_

_Because since there's no more you_

_There's no more anniversary_

_I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you_

_And your memory_

_And how every song reminds me_

_Of what used to be_

Darcy walked over to the bed, covered by a lilac bed cloth and a lilac pillow, and sat down, crosing her legs.

"Hey, Darc.. Is Lorcan and that girl out there?" Grace murmered, breaking down in tears once again for the boy that had broken her heart multiple times.

"Nah, they're long gone. I didn't even see them leave, but when I finished the first job, they weren't there. Anyway, you better get a move on girl, if you're planning to go around the ship, and dry your tears for a start. Plus, you have to pick the film out!" Darcy smiled encouragingly, re-doing her dark hair into his usual high ponytail, her light purple eyes twinkling. She got up off the bed, straightening up and made her way towards the oak door.

"Do I really look that bad?" Grace grumbled, upset about having to get off her own comfy bed to see her complexion.

"Yup. You really should check yourself in the mirror, hun."

Bending down a little, she carefully looked into the mirror, and took in her appearance. Her curls were tangled, and red splotches dotted over her creamy face, showing that she actually cried.

"I don't look half as bad! Okay, maybe a little worse for ware, but it's expected!" Grace argued, grabbing her square lilac pillow and chucked it at Darcy.

The victim however, was ready for the attack, and closed the door just in time, avoiding the fact that she could've been hit sqaure in the face if a moment too late.

"Just get out and about, honey!" Came Darcy's light girlish voice through the thick wooden door, the footsteps fading.

_That's the reason I'm so sick of love songs_

_So tired of tears_

_So done with wishing you were still here_

_Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow_

_So why can't I turn off the radio?_

With a few useless protests to no one, she raked her hands through her hair, while looking at herself in the mirror, trying to neaten herself a little. She wasn't the most stunning person anyone had ever seen, but she was beautiful, inside and out. Before leaving the security of her cabin,- not that anyone was going to hurt her, because they weren't- she decided to forget make-up, since she always prefered natural, and she didn't need make-up like the girl that seemed to represent a black widow spider so well.

Closing the door softly this time, she went in search of people that might need help.

"Grace?"

Instantly, she knew who it was, just from the deep sexy voice that belonged to her crush. Even though her heart belonged to him, that didn't mean she wanted to see him;

"Go back to your girlfriend, Lorcan." Putting on her best emotionless face, she walked away, high heels clacking as she went.

Her brown curls flew behind her, the white dress fluttering everywhere, and white high heeled sandles adorned her small feet, giving her a few more inches on her 5'4.

"Grace, stop." He comanded two words, and what did she do? Listened. Out of all she could've done,- ignored, argued, and glared. She stood still, the skirt of her summer dress billowing in and out, her hair gently blowing by the breeze.

_(Leave me alone)_

_Leave me alone_

_(Stupid love songs)_

_Dont make me think about her smile_

_Or having my first child_

_I'm letting go_

_Turning off the radio_

"I'm sorry, I must go and pick out a film for Darcy and I. I'm sure Amilice.." Grace started, and added under her breath, "_The bitch face_.." before started outloud again, telling him, "Is still wandering around her somewhere." And after that, she carried onwards to her destination.

Before he stopped her. Again.

"I don't want Amilice."

Grace whirled around, eyes murderous.

"Oh, so that's why you was sucking face with her?" She hissed.

"She kissed me." Was all he said.

"Which you just so happened to join in with!" She accused him.

Grace turned around again, walking off, only to find out that she had her love following her.

"Why do you care so much anyway?" Suddenly, he asked her the main question to her feelings.

Before he realised it, she was already pounding his chest weakly, so none of it hurt. Glittering tears were pouring down her creamy cheeks, making them once again red and blotchy.

"Because I Lo..-" She cut off, sobs wracking her whole body.

"You Lo?" He hugged her, trying to get the rest of the sentance out of her mouth.

"Because I love you, you fool!" Glaring, which didn't look too fearsome with tears sliding down her cheeks, she ran off down the stairs, and into Darcy's cabin.

_Said I'm so sick of love songs_

_So tired of tears_

_So done with wishing she was still here_

_Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow_

_So why can't I turn off the radio?_

_(why can't I turn off the radio?)_

Looking through Darcy's film collection, she chose Grease, not that she knew why, but she just loved the cheesiness.

She was so sick of the songs, all of the songs that reminded her of him. She wasn't sick of him, just of the songs, and of couse, Amilice. The bitch.

For the first time, Grace looked around the beautiful room, the bed was covered in baby pink, the walls were painted a cream, and the wooden floor was decorated with a large fluffy, pink rug. Even the curtains were a light pink, with stitchings of flowers that decorated the bottem of the pretty curtains. Sitting in the wooden wicker chair, she thought about everything.

Getting ready for the Grease film to load, and waiting for Darcy to come back, she turned the channels, hoping to find something intresting.

"I think we're alone now

there do-"

"Boring." Grace commented to herself, choosing another channel.

"Your love is like bad medicine

Bad medicine is what I need-"

The Bon Jovi lasted a bit longer than the other, but not much longer, then she switched again.

"If I could, then I would

I'll go wherever you will go-"

The last song, an old favourite of Grace's didn't stay on long, althought she did start to hum until she changed the channel again, to listen to the next song.

"Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

She will be loved-"

Maroon5 deffiently stayed longer, but then came the dreaded switch for the next channel. So far, "I think we're alone now," was a sore loser, "Bad Medicine," was long gone, and "Wherever you will go," was a close third, leaving "She will be loved." in second place.

"And I'm so sick of love songs

So tired of tears

So done with wishin she was still here

Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow

Why can't I turn off the radio?

(why can't I turn off the radio?)

Why can't I turn off the radio?."

The last verse of, "So sick." came on, and Grace began singing along to it softly.

After the song had finished, tune and all, she confessed, "I'm so in love with him."

After hearing the door open, Grace looked up to tell Darcy that Grease was ready for their little girl's night.

Until she stopped half way, realising it was Darcy that looked like Lorcan, because that was just impossible.

"Why are you here?" She narrowed her eyes at him, hoping he'd leave her nurse her wounds in peace.

Taking her into his arms, he kissed her soundly upon her full cherry lips. Looking at her features, he drank in every detail of her, her wild hair, her dazed eyes, to her small up turned nose.

"I love you too."

* * *

Hope you liked it! Now click that button, go to the review, and make me proud! ;D I hope.

Well, now I've finished this one shot, I've got 5 more stories to do! Wish me luck! ;P

x


End file.
